


EPILOGUE: Hermetic secrets

by fanficreater



Series: Breaking routines [14]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficreater/pseuds/fanficreater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Besides all those horrid memories, and even though I have my life now marked with nightmares, I am sincerely glad I got the chance to meet you. I know you are trying to move on and I'm sure you will, we both will."</p>
            </blockquote>





	EPILOGUE: Hermetic secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo, this is a surprise episode also, an idea that I had while watching videos of the FNAF 4. I have also my theories and I am not sure if I should continue this as a Jeremy-side story (I have the ideas ad the story, but I dunno...). Please let me know what do you think on the comments!

_2/12/xxxx_

_Hey man_

_I know it's been a week since we last spoke, it's funny that I feel like the pizzeria and the same jobs we both had is what formed our friendship. To be honest, basically that is why I'm writing this to you now. Please be careful: Fazbear Entertainment is going to open some horror attraction based on the events of the pizzeria. Sadly this is not a hypothesis or a 'maybe they will do it’ because they contacted me once and I went to see the place...well...I couldn't even go a second time, even though they almost forced me. It's too much, man. It's like they are using our statements and the kid's tragedies just to make money. They tried to get me to contact you and bring you over also but I won't allow them, I don't want you back to that inferno. Besides all those horrid memories, and even though I have my life now marked with nightmares, I am sincerely glad I got the chance to meet you. I know you are trying to move on and I'm sure you will, we both will._

_Take care_

_Mike Schmidt._

_P.S: Kick the puppet for me._

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Jeremy smirked and lowered the letter as he stared at the window. It’s been some time since the incident on the pizzeria and the communication between Mike and Jeremy has been through letters and he wasn’t surprised with the news he brought to him this time.  Fazbear Entertainment had been trying to spark another franchise in hopes to gain again the popularity of the last restaurant, a horror attraction this time… what a bold move. But then again, what’s more terrifying than an animatronic with a corpse inside? Jeremy shivered when unwanted memories flashed back.

 He walked to his living room and left the letter next to the multiple newspapers. They all had pictures of a pizzeria with two animatronics that Jeremy presumed to be colour gold. He could imagine and easily confuse Golden Freddy with one of them but... something was different from the bear on the newspaper.

He had a name, of course he did: Fredbear. And the other robot had a crude one, Springtrap.

 

 

He stood up and walked toward his room and get his mug for his coffee when he noticed that the music box was open...and empty.

 

"You again...?"- He muttered- "It's too early for games"

 

He walked toward the kitchen and served his coffee. Jeremy took a sip and suddenly a loud noise was heard on his living room.

 

"Marion?"- He rushed back and saw the Puppet laying down, where Jeremy had sat before on the couch. The papers were scattered on the floor as well as the little statues he had gotten on his trips. Jeremy noticed that only one paper was on the table and he grabbed it.

 

There was a photo of both the animatronics and then of a family. The title of the paper was: _'KID BITTEN ON HIS BIRTHDAY'_ and it presented the photo of the little kid. At the bottom of the picture, there was a description:

 

'Vyvyan Mortimer together with his friends lived a traumatic experience when a prank ended up in a tragedy with the death of his little brother: Leigh M. Mortimer'

 

"Leigh M. Mortimer...L.M.M"- Jeremy muttered as he looked at the Marionette, which had his white pupils staring fiercely at him.

 


End file.
